Taste For Chaos
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: A series of one-shots based around Brady and my crossroad demon Melanie. They both worked for Pestilence, wanting the Croatoan to be distributed all of the country, after 'Mel's' father is killed, she needs a role model...Brady not being the best choice... Taken place a few months before and during 'devil you know'


**So this will be a series of one-shots that happen at different times before and during 'devil you know'. for some reason I have a weird crush on Brady (don't ask XD) and I wanted to do a story, but thought one-shots would fit better.**

**about my other stories, my word document won't let me onto it, I can't open any of the stories and it just says 'cant open word' blah blah blah. I will try and sort the problem out, for now I'm using my iPad to write and upload, but I control know where I got with the other stories (really frustrated). So I'm doing these one-shots until I can get it working, so, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCs ALL THE REST BELONG TO SUPERNATURAL OR THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**with that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_****__I know, the sickening thoughts that slither around your head,_

_I know, the gluttonous guilt that buried me in your bed,_

_Manipulate me if you can, go on and fool me like your biggest fan,_

_I know, the arrogant pride that poisons the truth you here,_

_I know, the bigoted tongue that tears apart all your fears_

_Pontificate, you faded star, go on and show them echo you really are..._

_I know where you sleep ~ Emilie Autumn_

* * *

I hear the growls of my hungry hellhound, it's fang like claws sinking into the doomed paling skin of Jack Johnson, his screams of burning pain is a melody I have come accustomed to, a deadly smirk stretching onto my meat suit's face. I hear him, deep inside, screaming and wailing as his partner finally begins his descent into the darkness, now being put on the hook for eternity.

I click my fingers, my hellhound galloping towards my side as trained to. I caress it's rotten, smoky ear, just the way it likes. If it could purr, I'm sure it would. My gaze never leaves the chaotic scene before me, the intestines strewn over the kitchen floor, the endless tidal wave of blood. Some, had splattered onto my face, but I do not wipe it away, the taste too inviting to just go to waste.

"You know what they say, a man in love with another man...is a sin. I'm sure god won't miss either of you abominations." Is my final words as I leave, my hellhound finding the other souls that I had damned to hell.

I find myself in a large office, the ones designed for the rich and selfish. And there he is, sitting in the black office chair, eyes as black as the final abyss. I follow his lead, I reveal my eyes as being blood red, which I prefer more than the ordinary black. In unison, we blink our eyes to normal, and I notice the large blood stain on the cream carpet, and the ancient cup on his desk.

"You've spoken with him, what did he say?" My curiosity was always one that got me into trouble, but he didn't seem to mind, in fact, he even chuckled slightly before returning to his usual sour expression.

"He asked, what was taking so long. Which is a question that I have befallen to you to answer." His technical words made me shift slightly, after all, I could easily be replaced, my low ranking in hell meaning there were more experienced demons to take my place.

"Sir, with all due respects, I have my own duties that I must perform. I can't breach my contracts, otherwise I will have Crowley on my ass." My counter argument didn't seem effective, as he sighed. I'm not afraid of Crowley, but I don't need anymore demons after me, this whole following orders crap is another thing I can't break.

"And you think, that Crowley is the person you should be afraid of disappointing?" He swivelled his chair to the side and walked around the desk, eyes cold and laced with demonic humour. "Crowley is the least of your problems, if Pestilence is unsatisfied by your contribution...he will make sure you suffer for eternity." Even though the words are devilish, they don't frighten me, I've experienced suffering from the ultimate torturer, Pestilence hasn't got jack compared to my father.

"But you forget,sir, that my father was Alistair. Neither you nor Pestilence frighten me, the only reason I'm here, is to make sure Sam and Dean burn for what they have done to our kind." My voice falters, though my father was callous and savage, at least he treated me as an equal. I was meant to be his successor, to continue his work if he ever fell victim to his own sins. When he died, I became one of the lowest ranks, simply because I refused to help lucifer rise.

He had moved a lot closer, either to hear me or to downgrade me further. He looked at me, and I could almost see a shed of humanity, but then it disappeared, and he returned to his desk. He pressed the button on his answer machine, and a female voice came through.

"Melanie, in my office immediately." His boss like voice one only used when talking (or more appropriately shouting) at the humans, he wouldn't dare use it on Pestilence or any of the horsemen.

He switched the answer machine off, and turned to me, a gleam in his eyes. I can here 'Melanie' clopping towards the office, her high heels loud and infuriating.

"I thought you would prefer, a more feminine meat suit.' He says with amusement, I smirk, and wait for the anticipated knock that means Melanie's doom. "Come in. Ah, Melanie, you're fired, and Mel is taking your place...literally." With full force, I removed myself from the male human and focused on the new meat suit, my blackness spilling into her opened mouth, a scream that never came. I quickly took control, moving Melanie into the back of our mind, where she would be locked away and having to watch exactly what I was using her for.

I opened the new eyes, my blood ones revealing the swap was successful. My old meat suit beginning to wake up, his brown hair a mess, his cheap suit in tatters from the time I spent inside the disgusting vermin. He stood, looking at me in horror, then at him, then back at me.

"You, you demonic bitch...what did you do?" His masculine voice wavered, fear reeking off his body.

"I made a deal with your 'partner' ten years ago, ironically, it was for you to fall deeply in love with him" The new higher pitched voice, mocks the human, this being so much more fun than watching as my hellhound ripped his partner to shreds. "It was time to pay up, now he is in hell and being tortured as we speak."

He was terrified, panic-stricken, basically utterly scared of me. His look of disgust turned on him, though he had stood up from his chair at this point, smiling wickedly at the man before him.

"Brady, what is the meaning of this? What the devil are you?" The man choked on his own vomit, Brady just walked around his desk again, something metal shining in his hands.

"Not devil, demon. And I needed you and your sex toy out the way, I needed to make a vaccine. Now, you have no use, just another slab of pointless meat" He growled, before slicing the man's throat with a shaving knife, the blood pouring from the deep wound. Gravity took hold and he fell with a thud, the blood seeping into the cream carpet, another patch needed to be cleaned.

With the main buffoons out the way, Croatoan could be shipped everywhere, everyone thinking it was a vaccine. Brady straightened his tie, a look of contentment on his face, knowing Pestilence would be pleased that the plan was moving forward.

Returning to his chair, his eyes bore onto me, mine still red with swirling pools of chaos.

"Really need to get this carpet cleaned...Mel, be a dear and clean up the leftovers." As soon as this was said I clicked my fingers, and listened to the chorus of snapping bone and devoured flesh. My eyes are opened, just to see my reflection in the window behind Brady. The red eyes are replaced with dazzling blue, brown silky hair falling onto my shoulders. The new skin was a natural healthy pink, no spots or blemishes. The business suit was a black skirt that stopped just above the knees. A spotless white shirt hidden under a black jacket, the neck and cuffs the only places where white was seen. Large black stilettos finished the look, much to my distaste, hating the unbalance they created.

"She obviously wanted to impress you, the poor thing." I say with humour as I notice the small amounts of make-up on her cheeks and the use of red lipstick. I focused on Brady, only to see that he was staring at my hellhound, just as another bone was snapped. "Someone is afraid of a little hellhound" I mock, my confidence in that he won't make me suffer for my actions, there's too much history.

"I'm not overly fond of the beasts, I find them too... Ferocious." Is Brady's answer. Now that I think about it, Brady has always been known as Brady. He possessed Tyson Brady to get Sam Winchester back on track for the rise of Lucifer, almost eighteen years now. Now I can only see a blur between the two, Brady becoming more like the real Brady the longer he uses him as a meat suit.

Humans think of us as monsters, but we were once human too, we can't choose what we are, we don't have the so called free will. Demons were born out of hell, we learned to make hate our friend to survive the torture. Nobody really knows how we begin, how we all begin, from the blood and despair...we are the damned.

"Sir, do you remember first climbing out of hell?" My question is one I have hidden from the moment, I myself first crawled out of the pit. He seemed confused, the sudden change in subject, he leaned back in his chair.

"Why do you ask?" He is genuinely curious, which is surprising.

"Because I do. I remember the whips and the searing pain that they created, I remember the continuum of rot and flames...I remember the screaming. I'm young, I get that. But why are we the ones that get hunted, why do we always suffer, why are we called the monsters?" I realise how human I sound, and I quickly shut up, I can't look weak, not now.

I shivered as a cold hand pressed gently against my meat suit's face, I don't think I actually felt it, maybe just an instinct to move away. Brady just chuckled at my questions, finding my lack of experience amusing.

"You have so much to learn little one. Once Lucifer has obliterated all the meat sacks, it will get better, and we will no longer be hunted." His words are low, and his hand had caressed my meat suit's cheek as he talked, it was hypnotising.

I flinch away, finding the close proximity demeaning.

"I have another contract to end." I choke out, somehow a lump forming in my meat suit's throat. I am young, I have little experience, and I can't fail this time. I click my fingers and feel my hellhound's smoke hind leg against my thigh, he was big for his age and had much to prove, just like I do. "Sir, Sam and Dean get here please kick their asses for me. That"s if I'm not here to do it myself." With that, I take a last look at my boss , his smirk wicked as it usually is.

"Will do, I wouldn't miss the opportunity for the world." I shuddered at the voice, it sounding just as demonic as my father's used to be. And then I disappear, off to find my next victim, this one wanting to be a famous singer...how dull.

* * *

**I know this is kinda short but it's really an introduction, I'll try and upload the next one tomorrow or sometime Monday. Please review.**

**~ gothgirlstrikesagain**


End file.
